


Sharing is Caring

by theJosie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gift Fic, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theJosie/pseuds/theJosie
Summary: Gift Fic to Ozma8, who sparked this idea from the new chapter of her fic, "Replay." Just a cute moment between Olette and Fuu, set after summer vacation when school is back in session. Also, I'm very bad at coming up with titles, so you get that extremely cheesy one above.
Relationships: Fuu/Olette (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ozma8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozma8/gifts).

" - and that's why you should have nothing to worry about, Olette!" Pence finished confidently. How could his friend not see the simple allure that free desserts could have?

Hayner, on the other side of Olette, nodded along.

"Everyone's gonna love those cupcakes, don't sweat it! What kind are they?" He inquired, glancing at the desserts.

"I made sure that no one was allergic - they're chocolate." Hayner threw his hands up in the air, lolling his head back.

"This! This is payback for not joining Newspaper with her, Pence!"

Olette rolled her eyes at her friend's antics.

"No need for dramatics, as if I would forget about you two." Olette held up the container, pointing to some cupcakes in a separate compartment. "See that red and yellow one? Those are yours - though do you really need the sugar?" She added, the latter a bit softer.

The blonder straightened up, allowing Olette and Pence to help him adjust the tie of his uniform. After shooing helpful hands, Hayner rested his hands behind his head, grinning.

"Thanks, Olette! That'll be something to look forward to after finals."

"Certainly! We're meeting up after school at Market Square later, right?" Pence asked.

"Yup, I'll reserve us a table - just one more final for me!"

"You mean a party!"

* * *

Despite what most of the younger kids of the Twilight Town neighborhood would think, tensions between Hayner's gang and Seifer's gang was not as volatile as it was during summer vacations. Besides the obvious school restrictions prohibiting violence, lies an unspoken, underlying bond. Market Square was not large enough to have its own high school: as a result, teenagers were shipped to the school in Sunset Terrance.

In her newspaper class Olette had both siblings, Rai and Fuu. No ill words were ever exchanged between the three of them. Rai and Fuu sat in the back row of computers.

As celebration for finishing the recent issue significantly ahead of deadline, and before the first holiday break, their teacher suggested a small class party for their last session. After everyone grabbed pizza and drinks, some students passed out their snacks.

"Aw, man this looks great, yo!" She smiled at Rai's enthusiasm, watching him pluck a green frosted cupcake with care.

"Flavor?" Fuu asked when Olette extended the plate towards her.

"Chocolate!" The other girl hummed and grabbed a purple-frosted cupcake..

"Thanks."

Olette meandered in the back of the class for some time. With all her classmates getting their share, she collapsed her layering cupcake holder, save for the cupcakes she saved for the boys later.

She offered to clean up the computer lab, since it was her last final of the day. Once everyone else left, she focused on picking up any forgotten papers and making sure all the trash went in the bin. At last, the classroom was straightened up. Some time during cleaning, the girl put hear headphones on, immersed in her music. She was unaware of a fellow student returning to the classroom.

The brunette jumped slightly at seeing the taller girl, leaning against her desk as if she was waiting for her.

Fuu tapped a nail on the empty cupcake holder, still holding the other girl's gaze.

"Delicious." Olette was taken aback.

"O-oh! Thanks!" Seeing this as a rare opportunity, the words kept flowing out. She broke the eye contact with Fuu. "I wasn't sure about this batch, I saw on a post from a bakery that added coffee to the chocolate mix - "

A knock on the classroom door stilted Olette's rambling. The door swung open, their school janitor popped his head in.

"Thought I heard kids still in this room - you two should get ahead of the crowd."

"Right, sorry! No problem." The flustered Olette adjusted the cupcake holder in one hand and went to reach down for her backpack .

She meet one of the straps halfway, Fuu holding it for her by the loop at the top. Olette maneuvered it over her shoulders, face still red. Only when the backpack was square on her back did Fuu let go. Both walked past the janitor and into the hallway. Students were starting to funnel in to move to their next class.

Fuu fiddle with a lock of her hair, pushing it back. She turned back to Olette, stuck a thumb behind her.

"Chemistry final."

'Alright, I'll see you later then." Fuu nodded, before heading down the hall, to blend in with the other students... Until a hand caught the crook of her elbow. 

Olette held out another cupcake, topped with orange frosting.

"Another?" She tilted her head along with the question.

"Take one with you, for good luck!" The other girl's contagious, Fuu accepted and waved goodbye to Olette with the other hand.

* * *

"It's about time you made it, Teach was gonna lock the door on you," Seifer whispered to Fuu as she sat down. Fuu scoffed and waved off her friend's concern. She placed the cupcake in the middle of their table.

"Sharing with your lab partner?"

A swift smack of a pencil stopped Seifer's wandering hand. His head snapped to the side, challenging. Fuu never took her eyes off her scan-tron.

"Mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any feedback, since it's been YEARS since I've posted anything on a fanfiction site.


End file.
